soñando con lo que podría ser (y si terminaré feliz)
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: Debido a que es un pueblo pequeño, a través de los años, Iwatobi no ha cambiado mucho. Sus habitantes, por otro lado, no son los mismos de hace un par de años. Tras pláticas y pláticas, Yazaki Aki se da cuenta de esto. (Ligero NagiRin)(¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nagisa!)
1. crecí en un pueblo pequeño

_"Crecí en un pueblo pequeño,_

 _y cuando caía la nieve_

 _observaba afuera por la ventana;_

 _soñando con lo que podría ser,_

 _y si terminaba feliz,_

 _rezaría."_

— _Breakaway_ ; Avril Lavigne.

* * *

No era impropio de Nagisa el llegar un poco tarde a cualquier reunión. Era a lo que Rin se referiría como "fashionably late"; no bastante como para que la gente se enojara con él, pero sí lo suficiente para necesitar una excusa a la mano. Como, por ejemplo, en esta ocasión, al llegar al café cerca de la uni, lo primero que salió de su boca fue un profuso:

— ¡Lamento la tardanza, Zaki-chan! Nos retrasamos haciendo la promo para el club de natación, y luego me tardé tratando de lograr que Rin-chan nos apoyara y…

Aki, ahora nuevamente familiarizada con lo efusivo que podía ser el "hermanito menor", soltó una risita y agitó un poco su mano para excusarlo.

—No hay problema, no es como si yo también hubiera llegado a la hora en punto.

Dándose ya por disculpado, y con su normal sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Nagisa se sentó y comenzó a ojear el menú del lugar. No le tomó demasiado tiempo escoger el especial de temporada, malteada de fresa, y un flan; así que en cuanto le dio su orden a una de las meseras, se regresó hacia su amiga.

— ¿Y cómo te va con los trámites para la uni, Zaki-chan?

Mako-chan no parecía muy preocupado por ello, puesto que en una de sus pláticas le había contado a Nagisa que ya había enviado sus papeles a la Tōdai porque quería ser instructor. Haru-chan, por otra parte, sólo quería ser "libre", algo que no tenía mucho sentido a menos que fueras Haru-chan.

Aki sorbió un poco de su moka antes de poder formularle una respuesta al entusiasta rubio. —Van bien, por suerte. Ahora sólo me queda esperar a recibir mis horarios. —le agradeció a la mesera cuando llegó con la galleta que había pedido, y comenzó a mordisquearla un poco.

—Es raro. —comentó Nagisa mientras observaba a las personas que se encontraban en el café; a los meseros caminando de un lado a otro para atender y llevar órdenes, a los universitarios escribiendo trabajos, a las parejas con sonrisas tontas en una cita, y, como ellos, a amigos hablando después de mucho tiempo—. Pensar que Haru-chan y Mako-chan se van a Tokio, Rin-chan se va a regresar a Australia… probablemente Gou-chan, Sou-chan y Rei-chan también se vayan a Tokio. —pasó sus dedos por los sobres con azúcar y leche, pareciendo desinteresado—. En cambio Zaki-chan decidió quedarse en Iwatobi.

 _Y yo también_ , a Aki le pareció que quiso decir. Ponderó un poco sus palabras, porque para ser sincera no estaba del todo segura acerca de qué se suponía que debía decirle. Sí, era bastante raro, bastante impredecible, pero así era la vida. Y parecía ser que Nagisa se había resignado a quedarse con sólo unos fragmentos de felicidad y sus recuerdos.

— ¿Y que hay de ti, Nagisa-kun? —preguntó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. ¿Ya te decidiste por una universidad?

Algo brilló por un segundo en sus ojos fuchsia, pero así como apareció, desapareció. Como un interruptor encendido por accidente. Aki se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que ya llevaban varias veces que se encontraban para ponerse al tanto, no estaba al tanto lo suficiente como para poder descifrar lo que significaba ese pequeño detalle.

—Aún no. —dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa traviesa, y como si fuera el un salvavidas de situaciones incómodas, llegó la mesera con su orden, efectivamente cortando cualquier intento de interrogar su respuesta.

—Dime, Zaki-chan, ¿qué piensas de una fiesta para despedir a Rin-chan?

* * *

Tbh, desde que escribí junto con Yacchan un reto de 30 NagiRin antes de que saliera TYM, me era irresistible la idea de que Nagisa y Aki se hicieran buenos amigos. Tal vez fue por esa cita de High Speed!. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me inspiró a escribir este fic, fue descubrir que "Breakaway" era originalmente de Avril Lavigne. Mi cantante favorita. De repente tenía mucho más sentido, y al pensarla bastante, no podía evitar pensar en Nagisa.

Tal vez debería poner de advertencia que hay mucho de mí en el Nagisa de este fic, Aunque sólo queda esperar a ver cómo quedan los otros dos capítulos.

Matane!


	2. (irme) lejos de aquí

_"Quiero sentir la brisa cálida,_

 _dormir bajo un palmero,_

 _sentir la emoción del océano;_

 _subirme a un tren bala,_

 _viajar en un avión,_

 _lejos de aquí_

 _y liberarme."_

— _Breakaway_ ; Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Cerró con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, y observó con una sonrisa el sobre que se encontraba encima de su escritorio. "De Matsuoka Rin, para Hazuki Nagisa."

Apesar de que había llevado la caja con recuerditos a casa de Aki, la carta que Rin le había mandado, en conjunto con todas las anteriores, se quedaban en su casa. (Tenía un cajoncito lleno de ellas. También había varias copias de las que él mandó, por recomendación de Nanako.

Recuerda el día que ese cajón había comenzado a quedarse estancado, poco antes de comenzar secundaria. Recuerda lo solitario que se sintió. Por suerte llegó otra. Aún si hubieran pasado meses desde que Rin regresó a Australia. Tal vez necesitaría apartar otro cajón.)

(Tal vez era egoísta, pero quería que las cartas fueran algo exclusivo de ellos.)

Su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña pero más cariñosa a medida que continuaba leyendo. Con Rin-chan había cosas que podía esperar, como mencionar que sus tiempos mejoraron un poco, o del cangrejito tonto que le recordaba a él, o cuando comentaba del hombre extraño que lo llamaba "Rin-kun".

No sabía que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que la dejó salir en un suspiro al final de la carta.

"¿Y cómo te va en la escuela? Supongo que en esta temporada les están comenzando a dar lata con lo de mandar sus solicitudes universitarias y tal. ¿Ya pensaste qué quieres estudiar?"

Y esa parecía ser la pregunta. ¿Qué quería estudiar? Recuerda haber ido con Haru hacía casi un año, y ver su solicitud. Recuerda lo que le había dicho.

Astronauta. Cuidador de pingüinos. Indiana Jones.

Recuerda la confianza con la que lo había dicho, y había momentos en los que se preguntaba si se había encontrado en sus cinco sentidos cuando lo dijo. Probablemente no, considerando que en esos momentos estaba más preocupado con cómo reaccionarían sus padres que con cómo sería la universidad. _Ya habría tiempo para eso_ , se había dicho.

 _Sigo sin decidirme del todo_ , le dijo a Rin cuando terminó de escribir su respuesta. No sabía cómo explicarle que lo único que quería estudiar era algo que lo mantuviera con sus amigos.

* * *

El fin de semana Aki lo tenía libre, así que cuando Nagisa mencionó una nueva atracción del parque de diversiones, aceptó con gran deleite.

Sus amigas le preguntaban si estaban saliendo con alguien, su respuesta era: "Nagisa y yo somos amigos." La mayoría de las personas pensaban que Nagisa era una chica cuando decía eso, así que no trataban de pelearle.

Era mejor así, o al menos eso se decía Aki. Ella no albergaba ninguna clase de sentimientos románticos por Nagisa, puesto que desde su tiempo como compañeros en el club de natación, ella siempre lo vio como una especie de hermanito menor. Se alegraba de eso, puesto que un enamoramiento cambiaría bastante su dinámica.

Escuchó unos gritos de "yo, Zaki-chan~" en la distancia y se giró, observando al chico correr hacia ella. Le sonrió de vuelta y agitó su mano a modo de saludo, y esperó algunos segundos en los que llegaba a su punto de reunión y recuperaba el aliento.

— ¿Lista para entrar? —preguntó una vez que lucía normal.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Nagisa inspiró hondo, y al exhalar, sonó también el tiro de su rifle de juguete.

Después de comprar golosinas, meterse a la casa de los sustos y subirse a la nueva montaña rusa, Aki sugirió competir en juegos de puestos. Hubo un par de obstáculos, unos de fuerza (Aki, sorprendentemente, superó a Nagisa en más de uno), y otros de tino como ese. Ambos competían por el peluchito que ofrecían.

Era agradable, poder divertirse así con alguien. No es como si Aki o Nagisa no tuvieran amigos, pero casi todos preferían quedarse en casa estudiando porque se acercaba temporada de exámenes. Nagisa prefería disfrutar su vida sin preocupaciones, mientras que Aki reconocía que necesitaba un descanso de vez en cuando.

Al final Aki ganó el peluche, teniendo más experiencia en este tipo de juegos (para tristeza de su amigo que quería la preciada mascota). Acto seguido sugirió tomar un descanso para comer algo, puesto que la chica se sentía famélica tras horas de juegos.

Fueron a la fuente de sodas y regresaron bastante cargados. Aki se dijo que debió de haberlo esperado, y aun así, se sintió por demás sorprendida al ver la cantidad de comida.

—Vaya. —dijo en un suspiro asombrado—. Más de la mitad de la mesa está llena con tu comida, Nagisa-kun.

— ¡Eso me dicen todos! —asintió en chico antes de darle una mordida a la rebanada de pastel en sus manos. Habiendo sido regañado por eso en múltiples ocasiones, decidió primero tragar la mayor parte del bocado antes de continuar su relato—. Deberías ver a Rin-chan, "¡Toda la mesa está llena con tu comida! ¡Rawr! ¡Todo de comida chatarra, rawr! ¡Al menos yo sí pienso en comer saludable!" y media hora después está en una competencia de comida conmigo. —terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha, antes de darle un sonoro sorbo a su malteada de fresa.

Aki comenzó a reír ante el relato de su amigo. —Vaya que ese suena como Matsuoka-kun. —comentó, dándole una modesta mordida a su propia comida. Nagisa alzó una ceja confundido.

—¿Por qué lo sigues llamando "Matsuoka-kun"? ¡Prácticamente somos amigos de la infancia! Créeme que no le importaría si lo llamas "Rin" o incluso "Rin-chan". —continuó devorando la hamburguesa para después seguir con los onigiris (desafortunadamente, no tenían con relleno de fresa o de chocolate).

Aki le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. —Creo que él sólo perdonaría algo como eso de tu parte.

Nagisa negó con la cabeza. —Hubo un tiempo que Rei-chan lo estuvo llamando "Rin-chan-san", y jamás pareció realmente molesto por ello.

Aki observó cómo el chico seguía devorando con avidez sus platillos, y esta vez no cuestionó que pudiera comer tanto, pues como le había comentado en otras ocasiones, él era "un chico en crecimiento". —De igual forma, creo que antes de poder tratarlo de manera tan familiar necesitaría reconectarme con él. —ofreció modesta, pues le era un poco difícil asociar al niño con sueños demasiado grandes para su pequeño cuerpo, con el chico que creció con ellos.

Nagisa solamente se encogió de hombros mientras se terminaba la brocheta de dangos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, y con lo mucho que platicaba Nagisa usualmente, a Aki le pareció poco orgánico quedarse callada en su compañía. Decidió entonces volver a hablar.

—Ya les comenzaron a dar orientación educativa para graduarse, ¿no? —la cuchara con helado de Nagisa se detuvo un par de segundos, y su mirada de repente parecía estar mil kilómetros de ahí.

—Sí… —tomó otro par de cucharadas, más un sorbo de soda—. Rei-chan está revisando programas de estudio en el extranjero, aún no me ha dicho qué carrera quiere, y Gou-chan planea ir a Tokio también para estudiar Cultura Física y Deporte. —se quedó pensativo un par de segundos, luego se animó y continuó comiendo con un vigor renovado—. Por cierto, ella y Sou-chan comenzaron a salir.

Aki alzó una ceja, un tanto sorprendida de la sorpresa. —¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Matsuoka-kun? —según recordaba de cuándo Nagisa sugirió usar el _sex appeal_ de Gou para atraer a chicos de primero, Rin era un poco sobreprotector.

Nagisa soltó un suspiro dramático, y se hundió en su asiento sorbiendo su soda.

—Se lo tomó demasiado bien: sólo se le quedó viendo un par de segundos antes de decir "me alegra que hayas sido tú y no uno de los Mikoshiba o Nagisa", y le sonrió. —soltó un ruido indignado y se terminó su soda para proseguir con la rebanada de pizza—. ¿Puedesh queedlo, Zaki-shan? ¡Ni shiquieda padeshía moleshto!

Aki tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle la catsup que tenía en la boca, algo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer con sus amigas. —Me alegra escuchar que Matsuoka-kun pueda aceptar que su hermanita creció. —le ofreció una sonrisa y observó cómo Nagisa seguía haciendo puchero. Quizás también se encontraba un poco sentido, debido al pequeño insulto hacia él que había añadido en su felicitación.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Nagisa-kun? ¿Tienes sueños ambiciosos como el resto de tus amigos?

Sus ojos fuschia se oscurecieron, y sus cejas se juntaron como cuando ve los ejercicios de matemáticas que no entiende. A la vez, parecía que sabía la respuesta, pero no tenía confianza en que fuera la correcta.

—Tengo varias opciones, pero aún no me decido del todo. —había hablado de ello con Ama-chan, pero ella le había hecho uno de esos tests con preguntas raras que no servían de nada, luego le dijo un par de frases crípticas que… tampoco servían de nada—. Estoy comenzando a considerar tomarme un año sabático o algo por el estilo.

Aki asintió con la cabeza, y esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar. —Rei-chan planea irse a Alemania. Vi sus papeles. Rei-chan es inteligente, así que confío que para este momento ya tiene memorizada la gramática y vocabulario de N4 o incluso N3 de alemán. —tomó uno de los macarones, y lo comenzó a mordisquear—. Gou-chan ha estudiado músculos por bastante tiempo, así que sabe bastante del tema, Mako-chan disfruta de su carrera porque encontró su sueño, Rin-chan y Sou-chan han sabido cuáles eran sus sueños desde pequeños y están trabajando duro para alcanzarlos, y Haru-chan no se preocupa por encontrar un sueño porque puede seguir siendo libre.

 _¿Y yo? ¿Terminaré siendo dejado atrás?_

 _Pero si escojo uno de sus caminos, ¿no estaré faltando a nuestra amistad?_

—Nagisa-kun.

Se regañó a sí mismo por dejar que esos pensamientos negativos entraran a su mente, al fin y al cabo, él lo había dicho, ¿no? Aún con la distancia y el tiempo seguirían siendo amigos.

—Escúchame bien: aún tienes un par de meses para encontrar tu sueño. No lo apures. Y no pasa nada si resulta no ser lo que esperabas, recuerda que no todo en la vida lo es. —Aki le dedicó otra sonrisa y masajeó un par de círculos en su hombro, esperando poder consolarle—. Tienes un nivel de inglés igual de bueno que Matsuoka-kun, así como una afición a la historia, al arte y a la música. Bien podrías buscar una licenciatura en Inglaterra, pues tengo entendido que esas son muy buenas carreras allá.

Nagisa asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa débil de vuelta en su rostro.

—Sobretodo, piénsalo bien. Aún tienes tiempo.

* * *

Nagisa soltó un gran suspiro cuando su cuerpo tocó el colchón, y soltó una queja cuando recordó que aún tenía que terminar de estudiar para mates. Así que con resignación, se levantó y fue a buscar su laptop, en conjunto con su cuaderno y su colorera.

Nagisa no tenía mucho uso para una plataforma multimedia como YT, pero cuando Rei-chan mencionó la existencia de "canales" en el mismo que podían facilitar su aprendizaje (y que no eran tan difíciles de comprender), le gustó un poco la idea, además, basados en estos, podía formular preguntas específicas para sus sesiones de estudio con Rei.

Casi puso un puchero cuando el sitio comenzó mostrándole un anuncio. Era una chica de cabello corto con un vestido azul, recostada en su cama y viendo su laptop como él, y se vio bastante tentado a saltar el anuncio cuando la chica comenzó a hablar:

 _—Yo también quiero estudiar~…_


	3. extenderé mis alas y aprenderé a volar

_"Extenderé mis alas y aprenderé a volar,_

 _a pesar de que no es fácil decirles adiós;_

 _tengo que tomar el riesgo,_

 _aprovechar la oportunidad,_

 _hacer un cambio_

 _y liberarme."_

— _Breakaway_ ; Avril Lavigne.

* * *

 _ **Para:**_ _Rinrin_

 _ **Tema:**_ _ayúdame~~~~!_

 _Rin-chaaaan~! En la escuela nos dejaron una tarea sobre investigar educación en el extranjero y pensé que podrías ayudarme ya que vives en Australia? (_ _」ﾟﾛﾟ_ _)_ _｣_ _Cómo es la uni allá?_

 _P.D: cómo describirías la fauna local? φ(_ _．．_ _;)_

Rin observó su celular mientras se encontraba en los vestidores y frunció el ceño. No es que fuera raro recibir mensajes de Nagisa (tampoco el que terminara oraciones con kaomojis en vez de puntos o comas), de hecho, entre todos los chicos de Iwatobi, Nagisa era el que más mensajes le mandaba (seguido muy de cerca por Gou). Lo que era raro era que Nagisa le pidiera ayuda para tareas de la escuela, puesto que por alguna razón parecía evitar el tema de la escuela como si fuera la plaga. La carta que le llegó hace un par de días, con la respuesta escueta a su pregunta sobre cómo iban sus estudios, lo comprobaba.

Supuso que a pesar del pedido inusual, no era uno difícil o siquiera uno vergonzoso como los que Nagisa solía hacer, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

 _ **Me:**_ _?_

 _ **Me:**_ _Um, seguro. Aunque no creo que mi opinión sea bastante objetiva. O al menos no lo suficiente como para tu trabajo._

Guardó su celular en su mochila y cogió sus cosas para darse una ducha. Realmente estaba disfrutando su estancia en Australia, a pesar de que en ocasiones se sentía un poco… nostálgico. Más veces de las que le gustaría admitir, se encontraba a sí mismo observando al carril de la lado y esperando ver cabello negro con unos apasionados ojos azules. Habían sido rivales por tanto tiempo que simplemente competir juntos se sentía normal. Orgánico, incluso. Además de eso, la mayoría de las veces que intentaba marcarle había algo que lo detenía. Le daban ganas de estrellarse contra una pared, el pensamiento de que sus inseguridades de hace dos años seguían presentes.

El alivio salió de sus labios en un suspiro, y se dejó llevar por la sensación relajante del agua fluyendo por su cuerpo. Honestamente, era en momentos como estos que sentía alguna especie de empatía con Haruka, el sentirse más _en casa_ con ella.

Lógicamente, sabía que todo lo que pasó en su infancia y su preadolescencia no fue realmente su culpa (como la muerte de su padre, su depresión por Australia, incluso el que Haru dejara la natación), pero era algo que llevaba haciendo por tantos años que no sabía cómo apagarlo. Rei le mandaba artículos de salud mental, de manera discreta, diciendo que "una mente sana se refleja en una natación hermosa, como seguro lo es la de Rin-san"; Gou solía enviarle fotos de los chicos, comentando en cómo sus músculos iban evolucionando, Makoto solía enviarle fotos de Haru, Asahi, Kisumi y él en la uni, Momo le mandaba _status updates_ de Pyunsuke (ocasionalmente de Ai como capitán), y Nagisa…

Nagisa le mandaba de todo. Siempre comenzaba con un ligeramente retardado _buenos días, Rinrin_ , a veces le mostraba fotos de su desayuno (poco saludable), otras de Rei mientras se encontraba concentrado en algo ( _¡Rei-chan luce tan serio!_ ), a veces fotos de Gou ( _se quedó hasta tarde haciendo el régimen de entrenamiento de Romio-chan, así que yo haré el de Shizu-chan, ¿me ayudas?_ ), a veces… simplemente hablaban. Mensajes cortos, a veces largos (y dios, ¿no se supone que Nagisa era bueno en japonés? ¿Qué pasó con las pausas? ¿Acaso no pudieron seguirle el paso a su animado hablar?), comentarios tontos y peleas cariñosas.

Ciertamente una de las cosas que más extrañó mientras estaba aislado durante su primera estancia en Australia, fue la interminable energía de Nagisa, la alegría detrás del hermanito menor que exigió que le diera tips para maripa. Nagisa tenía este… _encanto_ , un cierto algo para lograr que hicieras lo que él quisiera. No es que el chico fuera malicioso, es sólo que la mayoría del tiempo, él parecía saber qué es lo que más te alegraría en ese momento… y te arrastraba a hacerlo. Rin siempre sospechó que tenía algo que ver con sus ojos, esas orbes claras y grandes que parecían mirar directo a tu alma. (Que por mucho tiempo le dio miedo mirarlas, porque sabía que vería ahí todos los _what if's_ de su vida, todas las cosas que salieron mal. Y lo peor de todo era que no le recriminaron nada.)

Detuvo el flujo del agua una vez que hubo terminado su ducha, y se volvió a secar con su toalla. Regresó a los vestidores y procedió a cambiarse, pensando en que el día de hoy había estado bastante bien. Dentro de lo que cabía, al menos.

 **Nagisa:** Por supuesto que confío completamente en el juicio de Rin-chan ( ▽ ) Al fin y al cabo Rin-chan conoce el lugar mucho mejor que yo o las páginas de gobierno (que por cierto ofrecen demasiado poca información no confiaría en ellas ni para mi verdadera elección de uni) o las de turistas (◕‿◕✿) Por cierto cuándo vienes de visita?

Y bum, así era Nagisa, te hacía sentir cinco cosas al mismo tiempo, quizás más, pero por ahora analicemos las más importantes: primero orgullo porque Nagisa lo halagó, luego un poco de enojo porque quizás lo estaba usando para no hacer tanta tarea, luego orgullo de nuevo porque parece que sí estuvo haciendo su tarea, luego confusión porque ¿elección de uni? ¿Nagisa ya había escogido una carrera? y finalmente, pero no menos importante, nostalgia.

De nuevo: Nagisa no le estaba recriminando nada, genuinamente quería volver a verlo porque aquella reunión de despedida en el aeropuerto no había sido muy larga, además de que estaba seguro de que Haru tampoco enviaba demasiadas señales de vida (si no fuera porque Makoto está en Tokio con él, Rin estaría preocupado por el chico).

Soltó un suspiro. Un gran suspiro. Y comenzó a elaborar su respuesta.

 **Me:** Tú…

 **Me:** Espero que sí hayas revisado las páginas y no estés recurriendo a mí como último recurso.

Aún no había señales de que Nagisa siquiera hubiera leído el mensaje, y por alguna razón se sentía un poco extraño tratando las últimas dos dudas.

 _Well, suck it up, big boy._

 **Me:** Y… ¿ya te decidiste por una carrera? En tu última carta me dijiste que aún lo estabas pensando.

 **Me:** Tengo planeado visitar en vacaciones de navidad. Ya sabes, como solía hacerlo.

 _sent._

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar. O algo así.

* * *

En la noche, y tras una intensa sesión de práctica para el relevo combinado (a Romio aún parecía costarle trabajo el clavado), Nagisa se dejó caer en su cama. Antes de poder roncar, sin embargo, la vocecita de Rei comenzó a molestarle diciendo que rutinas nocturnas eran importantes para dormir sin estrés.

—A veces creo que él será quien muera de estrés por lo obsesivo que es con las cosas —murmuró para sí, quitándose los zapatos de interior y el uniforme para ponerlos de forma ordenada en dentro de su armario. Cosa inútil porque igual se levantaba apurado sin recordar dónde lo había puesto la noche anterior. De igual manera, quería demostrarle a Rei-chan, a sus padres y a todos que merecía estar en el club de natación.

Una vez con su pijama, puso a cargar su celular. Hubo un par de veces en que se le olvidaba hacerlo, y se quedaba sin batería toda la mañana porque algunos maestros eran estrictos respecto a los celulares. No es como si fuera un adicto al celular (a pesar de que sus cuentas del mismo eran bastante altas por la cantidad de mensajes que enviaba), pero ¿y si pasaba un accidente? ¿Quién le marcaría a la policía?

(Vale. Que casi nunca tenía accidentes así de graves, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar, ¿no es así, Rei-chan?)

Con un bostezo, encendió el celular y su energía regresó con la notificación de ocho mensajes nuevos de tres conversaciones. El más reciente era un mensaje de su hermana de que pasara por pan al bajar de las estación -ups, no lo vio a tiempo, tal vez por eso estaba enojada cuando llegó-, otros dos eran Gou diciéndole del entrenamiento del día siguiente, y los últimos cinco eran de Rin.

 _ **De:**_ _Rinrin_

 _ **Tema:**_ _RE: RE: RE: ayúdame~~~~!_

 _Ah, respecto a la posdata. Supongo que sabes que Australia tiene fama por ser megadiverso, pero igual investigué un par de sitios web que podrían darte datos más exactos. Te mandé los enlaces. Espero que sean de ayuda. :)_

Nagisa rio un poco. No era común que Rin mandara emojis sonriendo, pero parecía que al igual que con sus sonrisas físicas, este tipo de detalles se estaban haciendo más frecuentes. Típico Rin-chan.

De buena gana, y antes de que se le hiciera demasiado tarde para dormir apropiadamente, escribió su respuesta.

 _ **Para:**_ _Rinrin_

 _ **Tema:**_ _gracias~_

 _Sabía que podía contar con Rin-chan (╹◡╹) Veré las páginas que enviaste en la mañana después de clases porque ahorita debo dormir ԅ(¯_ _﹃_ _¯ԅ) Gou-chan no me lo perdonaría si llego a la práctica como zombie \\( 'з')/ descansa Rinrin y muchas gracias por la ayuda!_

Casi podía imaginar la sonrisa de su amigo al leer su respuesta.

* * *

Lo primero que nota Aki, cuando acuerdan reunirse afuera de la preparatoria Iwatobi, es que por alguna razón, Nagisa luce más feliz que la última vez que se vieron.

— ¿Pasó algo bueno, Nagisa-kun? —preguntó divertida ante la manera en que Nagisa _brillaba_ de felicidad. Él procedió a reírse un poco y luego guiñarle el ojo.

—Zaki-chan no me sacará mis secretos tan fácilmente, primero deberá invitarme una malteada de fresa.

La chica rodó los ojos de buena gana, aceptando a cumplir sus oh-tan-grandes caprichos.

* * *

Terminaron comprando frituras de la tienda de auto-servicio, pero a Nagisa no parecía importarle demasiado la procedencia de sus calorías, siempre y cuando fueran dulces como a él le gustaban.

— ¿Y? Prometiste un secreto por una malteada. —recordó la chica recargándose en un barandal. Era esta la tienda de conveniencia donde se habían re-encontrado, y Aki, siempre nostálgica, aún podía ver a Nagisa siendo perseguido por un fúrico Rin quien insistía que su hermana no sería usada de tal manera.

Nagisa respondió con un sonoro sorbo. —Ya estoy viendo universidades a donde pueda aplicar. —reveló con una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿En serio? Me alegro tanto por ti, Nagisa-kun. —y vaya que sí. Recuerda lo mucho que estuvo torturándose el chico con todo eso. Parecía estar muy feliz con su elección.

Nagisa observó la lejanía, su felicidad calmada pero potente.

—También planeo ir al extranjero. —había decidido que no se dejaría arrastrar por la idea de que necesitaba mantenerse cerca de todos para seguir siendo amigos. Al fin y al cabo, sus sueños tenían alas, y tenían un alma libre como la natación de Haruka.

Aki le sonrió. — ¿Es así?

—Mhhm. Obtuve la idea de unos comerciales en internet. —declaró, recordando el sentimiento que tuvo al verlos.

— ¿El de la chica con un bob-cut y vestido azul? ¿La del "y ahora haremos un review de lo que acabo de decir en los últimos cinco minutos"? —Nagisa asintió, y Aki soltó una carcajada ante la imagen mental de su amigo viendo el comercial de una chica idol. Los ads eran buenos, y la chica de los comerciales hablaba bien de sus experiencias en el extranjero—. Bueno, entonces debemos esforzarnos, ¿no?

* * *

 _Incoming call_

 _ **Nagisa**_

Rin despertó ante el tono especial que el chico había instalado en su celular mientras no se había dado cuenta y que le daba flojera quitar. Con un poco de pereza, contestó la llamada. No sabía qué quería temprano en un fin de semana.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Ah, Rin-chan! —su voz sonaba un poco difundida por el barullo de la gente. ¿Dónde se encontraba para que estuviera tan poblado? Iwatobi sólo estaba así en festivales—. ¿Quieres un recuerdito de Nagoya?

Alzó una ceja con su rostro en la almohada. — ¿Estás en Nagoya? —preguntó con un poco de modorra.

—Sip. Mi examen de admisión a la uni es en una hora. —y déjale a Nagisa llamarte temprano sólo para preguntarte si quieres un recuerdo en vez de _llamar al mediodía como una_ _ **persona normal**_.

Aunque. Rin debía admitir que al mediodía usualmente estaba terminando apenas con su entrenamiento de la mañana.

— ¿No deberías irte allá entonces en vez de marcarme? —preguntó con algo se molestia, acomodándose mejor en el cobertor.

—En realidad, hay algo que quería pedirte. —su voz, por un momento al otro lado del teléfono, sonó seria, cosa que captó la atención de Rin.

— ¿Ajá?

—Verás, también tengo un examen pasado mañana en Sydney, además de una entrevista al día siguiente, y mi vuelo sale un par de horas después de que termine el examen, y al parecer olvidé el hospedaje y… ¿podrías permitirme quedarme contigo? ¡Juro que mi vuelo de vuelta es cuando termine esa entrevista!

Rin frunció el ceño. ¿Nagisa estaba haciendo trámites para dos universidades? ¿Y una de ellas estaba en Australia? Supuso que eso explicaba la verdad tras las preguntas crípticas de hace un par de meses. Sin embargo…

— ¿Lo saben tus padres? —según le contó Gou, hubo un _pequeño_ conflicto entre padres e hijo respecto a cosas académicas y escapar de casa. Quería asegurarse que esto no fuera algo similar.

Hubo una pausa, luego un suspiro. Mala señal.

—A decir verdad… piensan que me quedaré en Nagoya una semana entera. Me postulé aquí para unos estudios en historia, y estoy completamente seguro de que pasé el examen, pero en la universidad de Australia me postulé para zoología y como todo está en inglés no estoy cien por ciento seguro de mis habilidades. —Hubo otra pausa donde el chico le agradece a un vendedor por algún dulce que se compró—. No quería decirle a nadie en caso de que fallara. De por sí mis padres no me tienen tanta confianza desde el incidente del año pasado…

Rin tragó grueso. Consideró sus opciones con cuidado. Comprendía el sentir de Nagisa, pero no quería llegar a meterse en problemas con los señores Hazuki. Volvió a suspirar. —…Ok. Te ayudaré. Aunque espero que no te moleste dormir en el sofá, no tengo futones ni nada por el estilo.

—Aw~ y yo que esperaba que Rinrin me ofreciera dormir junto a él~~~ —Rin enrojeció inmediatamente por vergüenza. A veces Nagisa podría ser tan…

— ¡Oi! Que me la puedo pensar dos veces, ¿eh?

Nagisa sólo rio antes de darle las gracias y colgarle.

* * *

Rin no tenía ganas de volver a dormir. Nagisa soltó un suspiro aliviado una vez que terminó la llamada. Realmente, hacer eso era una de las cosas más arriesgadas que había hecho. Había empleado todos sus ahorros de varios meses para los papeles, permisos, y recientemente billetes de avión, así que rentar una habitación de hotel no era una opción muy viable (era algo bueno que sus padres le hubieran dado dinero para gastar en Nagoya. [Y para ir a los parques temáticos. O los museos.] No sabría cómo iría al examen sin comer).

Realmente… Rin era un muy buen amigo. Lo primero que hizo cuando le dijo sobre sus planes de ir a Australia (acción que lo convierte en el primero y único en saber sobre ellos), fue preocuparse de que tuviera otra riña con sus padres. Nagisa se estaba esforzando de que no fuera así. Incluso le hacía caso a Rei-chan cuando le molestaba sobre estudiar.

Le dio un mordisco al taiyaki con relleno de mermelada, esperaba que todo terminara bien.

Con un poco de desánimo se dio cuenta de que Rin no le dijo qué quería como recuerdo de Nagoya.

* * *

— ¡Rinrin! —Nagisa corrió desde donde estaba hasta donde su amigo, quien miraba a todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie hubiera escuchado un mote tan vergonzoso.

—Yo. —respondió con una mano, intentando lucir _normal_ y no _un manojo de nervios_ como hace un par de segundos. Observó primero a su amigo y luego a su casi nulo equipaje. Bueno. Al menos el chico había sido listo en cuestión de viajar ligero, y más considerando que estaría ahí por menos de una semana.

— ¿Listo para una semana de diversión? —el chico soltó sin más, y Rin comenzó a cuestionar cada una de las decisiones en su vida que lo llevaron a esta situación.

* * *

Resultó ser, por fortuna, que la idea de Nagisa de "diversión" no era nada que pusiera en peligro su integridad física—aún—ni nada ilegal—que él supiera—. Simplemente… comía lamingtons. Muchos. (Aunque aceptó comer un desayuno _sano_ y _balanceado_ las dos mañanas que estuvo con él.) También quería ir a cualquier sitio turístico que no tuviera requisitos de mantenerse callado.

— ¿No quieres ir al mar? ¿O a la alberca donde yo entreno? —le había preguntado, puesto que el chico parecía no tener interés en ninguno de los dos lugares.

—Nah. —le respondió, para agregar con seguridad—: ya tendré tiempo para apreciar ambos como es debido cuando venga aquí a estudiar. —tomó un sorbo de su bebida energética, lo más azucarado que Rin le permitiría beber con el clima—. Además, ¿qué no invitar a alguien a la alberca en donde entrenas es como invitarlo a salir? Digo, entre nadadores.

Rin tartamudeó una respuesta que insultaba -sin nada de sorna- la inteligencia de Nagisa. Nagisa sólo reía porque un Rin avergonzado era bastante lindo.

—Oh, acabo de recordar. —después de un par de segundos sacó un par de peluches de su mochila. Uno era un oficial de estación de trenes con cabeza de pescado y otro parecía ser… Momotarou (el de las leyendas, no Mikoshiba)—. Son Hatchii-kun de la estación de trenes municipal de Nagoya —explicó sosteniendo al cabeza de pescado— y Hachimaru-kun de Nagoya. —le extendió ambos peluches con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó Rin un par de segundos después, sin estar del todo seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Los tomó, y los inspeccionó curioso como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Nagisa se encogió de hombros. —Dije que te traería algo de Nagoya, y como no respondiste cuando te pregunté qué querías, decidí traerte mascotas. —le sonrió con amor a los peluches, como si pudieran reaccionar a lo que sea que dijera o hiciera—. Te traje dos porque no quería que estuvieran solos como Mizushimashima-kun.

— ¿Aún lo conservas? —Rin cuestionó curioso, recordando el cómo Nagisa lo había obligado a perseguirlo por todo el lugar, terminando en una arcade donde le pidió que le ganara el muñeco.

— ¡Por supuesto! Me recuerda de esa tarde en la que Rin-chan aceptó salir conmigo cuando nadie más podía.

Rin observó a otro lado, un tanto avergonzado ante la forma que tenía Nagisa de decir las cosas. —Resultó que yo también tenía libre ese día, no lo digas como si yo fuera el único que…

—Sé que no es así, que tengo el apoyo de muchos de mis amigos, pero… siento que de alguna manera, Rinrin es el único que _entiende_. —Nagisa le dedicó una sonrisa más antes de regresar a su desayuno, con un animado _itadakumasu_ y un apetito que jamás terminaría de asombrar a Rin.

* * *

A Nagisa le tomó menos de lo que Rin pensó para adaptarse a los horarios, así como a la vida en Australia. Y de repente la idea de tener a Nagisa viviendo con él ahí le vino a la mente.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió, era lo buena que era la pronunciación de Nagisa. Por las cartas que habían intercambiado de niños, sabía que su amigo había mejorado para poder "comunicarse mejor con Rin-chan," porque "seguramente allá en Australia sólo hablan inglés", pero una cosa era escribirlo, y otra era hablarlo. Tenía un ligero acento, pero eso era de esperarse, y en ocasiones se detenía para pensar una frase, pero no era una pausa demasiado larga. Cuando Rin le cuestionó al respecto, la única respuesta de su amigo fue "¡Maratón de series americanas sin subtítulos!" y Nagisa WTF. ¿Acaso pasó un día entero viendo series americanas? Por favor que al menos hayan sido de las que tienen algún tipo de mensaje o buen desarrollo de personaje o, cuando _menos_ , un muy buen romance.

…

¿Qué?

* * *

La estancia de Nagisa fue algo corta, y pronto se encontraba en el aeropuerto para despedirlo. Nagisa, como sólo Nagisa puede, estaba comiendo una Calippo de fresa. Viendo que se le estaba escurriendo un poco de helado por la barbilla, Rin suspiró y se inclinó para poder limpiarle un poco con la manga de su suéter, importándole poco que tendría que lavarla después.

—Oye, Nagisa. —el chico dejó de comer su golosina para prestarle atención a su amigo, el cual había puesto una expresión pensativa—. Sólo le había dicho a Haru que era bienvenido a venirse a Australia pero… también ustedes estaban invitados. — _Y me alegra que hayas venido_ , Nagisa le dio una gran sonrisa, y lo abrazó.

Probablemente debería quejarse de que el Calippo ahora estaba manchándole el suéter, y carajo, estaba frío, pero… se sentía bien recibir afecto. Así que correspondió al abrazo por un par de segundos más antes de que anunciaran que debían ir a abordar.

—Te veré pronto, Rinrin. —le dijo, como una promesa.

Una que Rin se aseguraría de que cumpliera.

* * *

Si tenían dudas sobre la veracidad del canal de YT, se llama 海外留学のスマ留. Me gustó cómo terminó, y creo que aún tengo ganas de escribir más fics con este AU, orz. Anyways, lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar esto. Técnicamente estaba terminado para el 1 de agosto pero tenía unos dedazos horribles. Por el momento lo estoy publicando así porque Ao3 ya me lo quiere borrar, pero luego lo editaré con lo que me diga mi beta.

Siendo honesta me habría gustado que Nagisa se quedara en Nagoya, porque tenía muchas cosas que creo que le encantarían (parques temáticos, muuuuchos museos y una universidad con prestigio en humanidades), pero aquí estamos.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfruté escribirlo.

Matane!


End file.
